


Green Eyes

by transking_23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dancer, M/M, Other, established gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transking_23/pseuds/transking_23
Summary: Her name is Ailia Laurel Smith. The beautiful and unattainable dancer at the Forbidden Fruit. Known as Ecstasy when working, but just Ailia or Ale when she isn’t. Bright green eyes, golden skin, outfits in every colour of the rainbow, and jewellery to match her outfits. Ailia, the singer/guitarist who can’t see her own beauty when she looks in the mirror. Ailia, the singer/guitarist who doesn’t realise she has men and women tripping over themselves to be with her. Ailia, the asexual singer/guitarist.
Relationships: 5 Seconds Of Summer & Original Character





	Green Eyes

My name is Ailia Laurel Smith. I’m 22 years old. I have green eyes, long brown hair, pale skin, and freckles. I go to college online, and I’m currently a senior because I “don’t believe in taking a break and having a social life” according to my mother. I live in South New Wales, Australia. I have a job that my parents don’t know about; they’re gone on trips too often for them to realise. I’m a singer/guitarist at a nearby bar, one that my parents always try to warn me against since it’s in a “bad neighbourhood” according to them. Except that the people who frequented the bar were kind and never gave me any reason to feel unsafe. I walked to my job at the bar after getting changed into my “work outfit” which was just a skirt with gauzy extensions, a fancy crop top, one of the necklaces Adam and Steve (the owners of the bar) had given me for my birthday, one of the jewelled headbands my father had gotten me, and my flats. My stage name at the bar was Ecstasy.

“There she is!” Adam grinned as he saw me, and I smiled back at him.

The man was like a brother, and made sure everyone knew I was off-limits. He was the one who persuaded his husband into letting me have the job when I applied 3 years ago.

“Hey, mate. How’s it going with the family try?” I asked, referencing his and Steve’s want to either adopt or get a surrogate and have a child.

“We might be getting a littlun soon.” Adam grinned, his warm brown eyes lighting up.

“That’s awesome!” I hugged him with a grin to match his.

Adam hugged back with a chuckle. Steve walked over, and he greeted Adam with a kiss. I covered my eyes jokingly, smiling at how open Adam & Steve were with their PDA. The bar was very LGBT+ friendly, and homophobes weren’t allowed within 20 feet of the front door.

“So how soon can I expect a godchild?” I joked lightly, and Steve shook his head fondly at me.

“You’re lucky you’re awesome, Ale.” He scolded playfully, and I gave him a short hug before going to the stage and grabbing my ~~baby~~ guitar.


End file.
